To Serve and Protect
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: When Sasuke went to a jewellery that day, he never thought he would be taken hostage and that the kidnappers would demand ransom. If only Naruto, the cop who is supposed to save him, knows how to handle the situation. NaruSasu, lemon in later chapter


A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome to my new project, a multi-chapter story about Naruto and Sasuke. Normally, I don't write multi-chapter stories and stick to one-shots. Simply because I lose interest in a longer story quite fast (when I'm the writer - I do enjoy reading longer stories). But I have had this idea for quite a while, and it simply would not fit in only one chapter. So this is quite new for me, and I hope it turns out the way I've had in mind.  
Eventually, there will be a lemon, - maybe more - but that won't happen in the first few chapters. So I'm sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping to read some steamy stuff. You'll have to wait =)

**Warning: will contain graphic sex-scenes between two males in later chapters**

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

For now, enjoy =)

* * *

**To Serve and Protect**

**Chapter 1: How it began**

It was a quiet day at the police station of Tokyo this morning. No emergency calls had been received, there hadn't been calls about murder, fights, or men abusing their wives. It was a quiet and peaceful day indeed, and everyone at the police station seemed to enjoy this peace. They talked to each other, laughed and drank coffee while they should be working. They would have loved to go back to work, if there had been anything that needed to be done. Everyone had already finished their paperwork, even though it was only slightly past eleven in the morning. There was however, one person who didn't seem to enjoy the peace that had surrounded them. He was the youngest officer at the station, and he wanted nothing more than to go outside and experience something dangerous. He always hated paperwork; that was the reason why he never did it. It was also the reason why his desk was the only one at the police station that was still covered with it. He was the only one that wasn't talking, laughing, _or_ drinking coffee.

The young, blond officer sighed and stretched himself behind his desk. He was not having a good day. First of all, his bike had broken down when he was on his way to the police station, meaning he had to walk the rest of the way. When he finally got there fifteen minutes later than usual, his boss Tsunade had started yelling at him for being late again. Even though he had a legitimate excuse this time, she would have none of it. He showed up too late more often than only today, which must have given his boss some prejudice about him. As some sort of punishment, she had put him on desk duty and ordered him to do as much paperwork as he could. And if there was one thing that Naruto hated, it was desk duty.

He let his head fall to his desk and groaned at the impact. He hadn't meant to do it _that_ hard. But all that paperwork was slowly driving him crazy. Paperwork bored him to death, which was the exact reason he always stayed away from it as much as he could. But today, he couldn't escape from it; it had to be done, no matter how he felt about it.

"What's with the sour look, Naruto?", someone suddenly asked from behind him, scaring the daylight out of him.

Naruto turned to look at the source of the voice; Gaara, a red-haired man with green eyes and too much eyeliner. Pretty much everyone at the police station stayed away from him as much as they could, since he looked rather scary at first glance. Naruto however, never feared anyone and started to hang out with him ever since the first day he became part of the Tokyo police station. Now, they had become close friends. Or at least, that was how Naruto felt about it. He honestly had no idea how Gaara felt about this matter, since he never expressed his feelings that much. The only emotion that Gaara sometimes showed, was anger. And when Gaara was angry, everyone was scared of him. Even the most coldblooded killer would run off with their tail between their legs.

"Tsunade made me do paperwork, because I showed up fifteen minutes too late. And you know how much I _hate_ paperwork!" the blond replied and finished with a grunt.

Again, he let his head fall to his desk — this time a little more cautious, though. He didn't want to give himself an even worse headache than he already had. Gaara released an audible sigh and rolled his eyes without Naruto noticing. Without warning, he grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him off his chair. Naruto gave a surprised yelp and dropped the report he was filling in on the floor, together with his pen.

"What are you doing?", he asked surprised. Gaara ignored Naruto's trashing and continued to drag him along.

"We're going to have an early lunch. I'm tired of hearing your complaints all morning."

Once they were standing outside the police office, Gaara let go of Naruto, after which the blond straightened himself. They walked towards the nearest coffee shop where Naruto ordered himself a large cappuccino while Gaara ordered plain coffee. After that, they went to a small ramen restaurant where Naruto enjoyed himself with seven bowls of miso-ramen. It was only a small restaurant, more like a bar, but they sold the best ramen in Japan. But it was only about a ten-minute walk from the police station, which meant that Naruto came there frequently. In fact, the owner and his daughter personally knew him. And he also knew that the owner's daughter had a crush on him. She was a very pretty girl, but unfortunately Naruto didn't swing that way. But if he _had_ been straight, he would have definitely gone out with her.

"Honestly, Gaara. This was one of your best ideas ever!", Naruto exclaimed happily while he patted his full stomach. Ramen was definitely his all-time favourite food. And he didn't get to eat out with Gaara that much, so he took every opportunity that he got.

"No problem. I hope you have enough energy for the rest of the day now, and that you just do your paperwork without complaining, sighing, groaning or grunting."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Had he really been that annoying this morning? He honestly hadn't meant to annoy his co-workers; he just hated paperwork. And whenever he had to do something he greatly disliked, he just couldn't stop himself from making noises to express his mood. But thinking about it, he himself would have found it annoying if one of his other co-workers would be sighing, groaning and grunting all the time. So maybe Gaara was right. Besides, there was always the small possibility of an emergency phone-call.

"Alright, I'll do my best."

Gaara nodded in acceptance, pleased that Naruto would at least _try_ to make less of those annoying noises. After they paid for their lunch, Naruto and Gaara walked back to the police station in peace. Not many words were exchanged between the two colleagues. Gaara always preferred silence above all other things. It gave him time to think things over, or to focus on the world around him. Naruto, who was the total opposite in that matter, started whistling a tune that had been stuck in his head for days. But just that he liked to talk, didn't mean he couldn't appreciate some silence. But silence at work was just something that he couldn't stand. He wanted some action, and kept hoping for that emergency phone-call that would give him the opportunity to go outside again. Offices bored him too much.

---

Unfortunately, the rest of the afternoon was spent without any interesting things happening. Naruto continued his brain killing paperwork, finally seeing some order in the chaos on his desk. More importantly, he could actually _see_ his desk again. Papers had been scattered everywhere, making it nearly impossible to find things like the keyboard to his computer, pens or his keys. Hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if someone had taken something from his desk without him ever knowing. So now, pens were laying all around his desk. Every time he had failed to find a pen, he would just get another one from somewhere. The only thing that hadn't been covered by the piles of paper, had been his phone. He needed to be able to reach it, in case someone called for help or something.

He had efficiently done about a quarter of his paperwork with the last few hours, which was a new personal record for him. He hated doing it, but in the end he had figured to just get it over with. If he worked faster, it would be done earlier, right? All that work however, had made him tired and he had just rested his head on his now quite ordered desk. The blond police officer was on the verge of falling asleep when his phone suddenly rang.

His head snapped up almost painfully fast while he stared at the phone in awe. Someone was actually calling him! Now if only it would be something exciting that gave him an alibi to leave the office, and it would be even better.

"Aren't you going to answer that?", came the lazy voice from one of his coffee-drinking colleagues next to him, waking him from his small daydream about the still ringing phone.

Naruto muttered a soft sorry before picking up the phone.

"Officer Uzumaki Naruto, Tokyo police station."

There was only silence at the other end of the phone. Naruto repeated the sentence from before, only to be greeted with silence again. For a second Naruto thought that some kids were making prank calls to the police. Stupid kids did that sometimes, just because they were bored. They didn't respect the people that were protecting the city, and thought it was funny to annoy them. But keeping the phone busy with prank calls was not a good business. So now the police station had caller-ID, meaning that they could trace those kids and punish them for it. It had already happened occasionally. But the number that was calling now; it was completely unknown to Naruto. The only thing he could tell, was that it came from the other side of Tokyo.

"Officer Uzumaki Naruto, Tokyo police station. Who is this?"

But again, there was only silence that answered him. This was becoming far too annoying. Maybe he should just hang up, trace the phone-call and pay a visit to the callers. That was definitely a good excuse to leave the office for a while.

"Is this the Tokyo police station?", someone with a low voice suddenly asked form the other side of the line.

Naruto had been about to hang up, but he was glad that he hadn't.

"Yes, you're calling to the Tokyo police station. Who is this?", Naruto asked, suddenly full of concentration.

"That doesn't matter. What is your name? I didn't quite catch it.", the other person asked again.

Naruto started to feel a little frustrated. He had repeated his name and the fact that it was the Tokyo police station at least three times! This person was definitely toying with him, and he didn't like it one bit. Also, the voice from the person on the other side of the phone was something that he didn't like. It was too low, and for some unknown reason it sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Now who am I talking to?", he repeated again.

A dark chuckle came from the unknown man, before silence took over again. Naruto waited impatiently, curious about who he was talking too. For some odd reason, he had a bad feeling about this. No one called the police and acted so ... strange. Apart from prank phone-calls, of course. But somehow he had the feeling that this was more serious than a prank.

"Like I told you before, Naruto, my name doesn't matter. I want to talk to you about something. But first, I would like to give you some advise; this is not a prank call, so don't hang up on me. Or I will kill someone."

Naruto's eyes widened at the man's words. He was going to kill someone if Naruto hung up the phone? Just what kind of person would call the police and tell them they are going to kill someone? Naruto swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat before answering.

"Okay, I won't hang up. I promise. What is it that you want to talk about?", he reassured the man. If people's lives were at risk, of course he wouldn't hang up.

"Good boy, Naruto. Now I will only tell this once, so you'd better listen carefully. Do I have your full attention, Naruto?" It seemed as if the man's voice went even lower than before. Another chuckle came from the man that Naruto didn't trust for one bit. He sounded dangerous, and Naruto didn't doubt that he would actually kill someone if he needed to.

"Yes, you have my full attention.", Naruto confirmed.

"Okay. Here it comes. I and three men are at a jewellery in the southern part of Tokyo. Apart from us, there are four other people in here. The old man who owns the shop is currently holding on to his bleeding nose. There's a boy and a girl, who are desperately holding on to each other and looking very scared. And there is a lonely boy, who is looking pretty pissed off at us. Do you want me to continue?"

Sweat started to form on Naruto's forehead. He knew that there was something wrong with this call from the moment he answered it. They were actually holding people hostage, in exchange for money? Just who were those people. He grabbed a paper from somewhere and started to scribble down the information he had just received; four hostages, four kidnapper, a jewellery in the southern part of Tokyo.

"Yes, please continue."

"Alright. We want two million dollar for each of those people, which makes a total of 8 million dollars. And yes, you heard it correct; we want _dollars_. Not Yen, but _dollars_. Got that? We want it delivered in bills of 100 dollar, in exactly two hours from now, at the jewellery we are located at. And we also want a helicopter with a pilot. Do you think you could do that?"

Again, Naruto had been scribbling down the demands of the kidnappers: 8 million _dollars_ in 100 dollar bills, two hours from now, jewellery. He looked at the clock on the wall, noting that it was now 1:24PM. So the money needed to be there at 3:24PM.

"I don't know. It will be very hard to get 8 million dollars together within two hours. So maybe we will need a little more time.", Naruto tried.

It was indeed very difficult to get dollar bills around Tokyo, but he also wanted to buy some more time. Something suddenly hit him; he had no idea where the jewellery really was. He could of course trace the phone-call and find it out like that, but it would be easier to hear it from the kidnappers themselves. And besides, he also had no idea that the hostages were actually still alright. He wanted reassurance that they were okay.

"Well, that's your problem then. If we don't get the money on time, we will start hurting the hostages. So you'd better get it here on time."

Damn it. Now he needed to get the money there on time. Naruto was a police officer, and of course he didn't want innocent people to suffer. But still, he didn't even know if the hostages were alright. He wanted to talk to them, or at least one of them.

"Alright, we'll do our best. But how do I know that the hostages are still unharmed. How do I know you haven't killed them yet?"

Again, Naruto was greeted with silence. He only heard some mumbling in the background, but it was far too faint to make out the words. Maybe the kidnappers were debating what to do. Or maybe they were talking to the hostages?

"Well, Naruto. Just because you seem like a nice person, I'll let you talk to one of them. It's the lonely boy who was looking very pissed off. Here he is."

Naruto waited and heard some shuffling and mumbling again. He was a little surprised that they would actually let him talk to one of the hostages. Usually the kidnappers didn't allow that. Maybe these guys were amateurs, and maybe they had no idea what they were doing. But their commands suggested otherwise.

"Hello?", came a different voice from the other side of the line.

"Hello. I'm Naruto, I work at the Tokyo police station. Who is this?"

Again, Naruto heard mumbling in the background. He figured that the guy who he was talking to didn't know what to do. That maybe he was afraid, that the kidnappers would kill him if he gave a wrong answer.

"My name is Sasuke. I'm not hurt, and neither are the others. We're fine.", came the sudden, short reply.

"Okay Sasuke. Can you tell me what's going on?", Naruto asked, pleased to hear that the four hostages were actually okay. So at least the kidnappers hadn't lied about that. But that also meant that they wouldn't lie about any of the other things they had said so far, meaning that they would probably not hesitate to hurt them.

"Hn. Didn't these guys just tell you what's going on? They're keeping us here until you pay them 8 million dollars and arrange a helicopter. That's not that hard to understand, is it?", the man named Sasuke replied a little annoyed.

Naruto didn't know why, but this guy was already working on his nerves. Sasuke was held hostage, but he didn't sound scared at all. In fact, he sounded rather annoyed and pissed off by the whole situation. Didn't Sasuke know that those kidnappers could kill him any minute if they wanted to?

"Alright, I get it.", Naruto almost growled. How dare this guy to talk to him like that, as if he was just a rooky. But then he imagined what the situation must be like for Sasuke and the other people. "Just ... try to stay calm and don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Just do what you're supposed to do."

Naruto was about to reply back to the cocky man with the name Sasuke, but he never had the chance. Just like before, he heard mumbling and weird noises in the background, indicating that the phone was being transferred to someone else. His assumptions were confirmed when he heard the same dark chuckle as before.

"You heard Sasuke, didn't you? Do what you're supposed to do, and everything will be just fine. Now I suggest you start worrying about that 8 million dollars, because you already spend three minutes of your precious time. Contact me if you have any news."

Before Naruto had the time to reply to the kidnapper's words, the phone was put down. All that remained was the dull, bleeping sound of the phone against Naruto's ear. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. Why would a kidnapper call the police to tell them that they are holding people hostage? It didn't make sense in his head. But the kidnapper was right about one thing though; he needed to start working on that money problem, because getting 8 million _dollars_ could turn out to be a problem. He quickly threw the phone down and rushed towards his boss's office. He needed to tell her right away.

Not bothering to knock, he ran into Tsunade's office with a slightly bewildered look on his face. Tsunade looked at him with a surprised, yet annoyed expression. Why didn't that kid ever knock?! Couldn't he see that she was having a conversation with someone? But the slightly disturbed look on Naruto's face told her that something was wrong, and it stopped her from throwing him out of the room or yelling at him. Naruto should count himself lucky for that.

"Tsunade, we have a problem."

* * *

Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the Uchiha mansion, just like any other day. No one was talking, laughing, or even singing or yelling. The only sounds that could be heard inside, were a maid cleaning the living room, and a cook making lunch for the Uchiha family. They hardly ever made their lunch themselves; why should they be wasting their time on something as cooking, when they could also hire someone to do it _for_ them. They had the money for it, so why not use it? Besides, everyone knew the Uchiha family; they were a well-known family full of geniuses.

Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Madara, two brothers, were the founders of Uchiha Corporation, a company that invented a world-changing new technique to build electric cars. It was the innovation that made the Uchiha name known all around the world, and the money they got for it was more than enough to live the rest of their lives in luxury. But those two Uchiha's weren't the only ones who did well for themselves. Uchiha Obito, the cousin of Fugaku and Madara, was one of the best movie directors in the history of modern films. No matter what genre; if Uchiha Obito was the director, the movie would definitely become a best-seller.

And then there were Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, the two sons of Fugaku. Itachi, the elder of the two, was smarter than anyone could imagine. He worked at Uchiha Corporation, and it was _him_ who had invented the new technique for electric cars many years ago, when he had just turned fourteen. So it was mostly because of _him_ that his family had this amazing reputation, but he never talked about it like that. He was a modest person, and even though it was clear that he had enough money, he never literally told people about his innovation. The world didn't need to know.

And last, but definitely not least, there was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only musical progeny of the family, playing the piano and composing his own music. He was a quiet person, just like the rest of his family, because he had been taught to keep his emotions to himself from a very young age. It had been hard at first, you father yelling at you for being too emotional all the time, but he learned to cope with it. He became silent and cold from the outside, but just that he didn't show his emotions anymore, didn't mean he didn't have any; he just needed to find another way to express them. And through the music he made, he found a new way to express himself. Music was his only way of showing that he actually did have a heart, that could also hold love, lust, longing, anger, dreams, hopes, and ideals just like any other. And sometimes, when he was in a good mood, he also sang.

Today however, Sasuke was in anything _but _a good mood. He had locked himself in his own bedroom, avoiding everyone. But most of all, he was avoiding his father and his long-term girlfriend Haruno Sakura. The morning had started off with an argument with his father, about _when_ he was thinking about asking Sakura to marry him. Honestly, if it was up to Sasuke, he'd never ask her. Hell, he didn't even like her, let alone love her. They were forced to hang out together from a very young age, and their fathers had made an agreement about their marriage, no matter what the young Sasuke or Sakura thought of it.

Haruno Corporation was also a company that built cars with a low discharge of greenhouse gases, in order to improve the environment. A fusion of the Haruno and Uchiha Corporations would result in an amazing company, able to change the world and save the planet from human destruction. But instead of becoming one, big company by a normal fusion, both Sasuke's and Sakura's parents had decided it would be even better if the companies would fuse by marriage. Sakura had been in love with Sasuke ever since she laid eyes on him, so she didn't mind the deal at all. Sasuke however, saw absolutely _nothing_ in the annoying pink-haired girl. In fact, he didn't see anything in _any _girl, since he preferred men. No one knew that, however. Besides, it wouldn't make a difference if they knew; he was still forced to marry Sakura.

So after Sasuke's and his father's thirty-sixth argument about the marriage with Sakura that morning, he had already been in a bad mood. Thinking things couldn't get any worse for today, he sat behind his piano and let his frustration out by playing and getting lost in the flow of the music. Until his mobile phone rang. Feeling that his frustration had calmed down a little, he reached over and picked it up, immediately regretting it when he heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you today?", came the too sweet voice from Sakura.

Sasuke growled low in his throat, making it unable for Sakura to hear. Of course; when you think you've been through the worst of that day, something else happens that proves you wrong. And for Sasuke, Sakura was worse than dealing with his father. Sakura never seemed to get the hints to shut up that Sasuke threw at her.

"I'm fine. Why are you calling?", Sasuke lied annoyed. He heard a soft giggle on the other side of the phone.

"Oh Sasuke, do I need an excuse to talk to my fiancée?"

That last comment hit a sensitive nerve, and Sasuke swore he could feel a vein on his forehead pop. How dare she call him her fiancée? Having Sakura calling him her boyfriend was already bad enough in his opinion, and it made him angry every time she used that term to her friend. So now, having her calling him her fiancée, one might understand Sasuke's current mood.

"You're not my fiancée, Sakura.", he growled

"You're right, Sasuke. Because you haven't asked me yet! When are you planning on doing that? I've been waiting for so long!"

Somehow, Sasuke started to get the idea that his father and Sakura were conspiring against him on this subject. Because this could _not_ be a coincidence. First his father started ranting about their marriage only an hour or so ago, and now Sakura called to do the exact same thing.

"I'm not planning on asking you one of these days, because I don't want to get married yet! I told you that before, so stop going on about it!" Sasuke snapped before he could stop himself. Sakura stayed quiet on the other side of the phone for a few moments.

"But you're twenty-two! You should be thinking about our future.", she whined. Couldn't Sasuke see that she just wanted to get married to him as soon as possible?

Sasuke on the other hand, would do anything within his power to keep their wedding a long-term plan, and maybe start _thinking_ about marrying the Haruno heir when he passed his thirtieth birthday. Only thinking though, not actually doing it.

"Exactly Sakura. I'm _only_ twenty-two. I don't want to commit myself to anyone yet, because we're both simply too young! No if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Without even saying goodbye or waiting for Sakura to reply, Sasuke hung up the phone. On a scale of one to twenty, his mood just dropped to a miserable three. He got the feeling that playing his piano wouldn't be enough to get his frustrations out this time. He let out an audible growl before he stood from his bed and walked out of his room. He did not feel like dealing with anyone right now, so going for a walk was the first thing that came up in his mind. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door, ignoring his father's calls to tell him where he was going.

With only a few minutes he was in the small centre in the southern part of Tokyo. He sighed when he noticed, much to his luck, that it was not busy at this time of the day. It was around 1:00PM, meaning that most people were currently working their asses off. He started walking with his hands in his jacket's pockets, glaring at everyone who even dared to look at him. A group of girls giggled and whispered things about him as he walked past them, making his temper rise again. Sure, he was good-looking with his silky black hair, his smooth pale skin, and his deep dark-grey eyes, but they didn't have to act like he was a god or anything. And even so, he was — as much as he hated to admit it — taken. So he did what he always did best: glaring.

After Sasuke had stopped for a quick lunch at the sushi restaurant where he often came, he made a decision. He was going to buy an engagement ring for Sakura. _Just_ buying it, mainly to get his father off his back for a while, nothing more. He spotted a small jewellery that had a good reputation, and calmly walked towards it and pushed the door open. A bell above the door jingled, making his presence known to the owner, who greeted him friendly. Sasuke nodded in reply and walked towards the counter. He noticed a young couple, a man with shaggy brown hair and a girl with long black hair, that was looking through a wedding ring catalogue. The sight made him feel empty inside; at least they actually loved each other.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?", the owner of the jewellery, a man around his forties, asked politely.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring. Something simple.", Sasuke replied. He was _not _planning to buy something too fancy for Sakura. She should be happy that Sasuke even bothered to buy her a stupid ring at all.

"Alright, feel free to look around in that showcase on your left. It holds all the rings I have, but if you want something special, I can always personally make it for you." the man said while pointing to the cabinet that held the wedding and engagement rings.

Sasuke nodded again walked toward the showcase the man had pointed to. It indeed held many different rings; gold, silver, white-gold, platinum, and all with or without one or several diamonds. He stared at them for a few moments, before he came to a conclusion that narrowed down his choices: he would buy a silver ring. The other materials were too expensive in his opinion. It wasn't that he didn't have the money to buy a white-golden ring with a large diamond on it, he just didn't want to waste his money on it. By the time they would get married, Sakura would start complaining about an expensive wedding ring too, so he didn't see the point in wasting his money on an expensive engagement ring now. Besides, it was just an engagement ring.

Now that Sasuke had made his choice about a silver ring, he centered his attention to the smaller collection of silver rings. There were about fifteen silver rings, but there was one ring that immediately caught his attention. It was a simple, quite narrow ring with a small, blue diamond in it. He had no idea why, but he felt attracted towards it. So, even though he knew that Sakura wasn't entirely fond of blue — but she didn't hate the colour either — he gestured for the owner of the jewellery.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like this silver ring, with the blue diamond in it.", Sasuke pointed to the ring he mentioned.

The man nodded and took a small key out of his pocket and opened the showcase before taking out the ring and locking the showcase again. He gestured for Sasuke to follow him to the counter, where he put the ring in a black velvet box and handed it to Sasuke. After Sasuke paid for it, he put the small box inside the pocket of his jacket and thanked the man for his help. Sasuke was about to walk out, when the small bell above the entrance jingled again. But who entered, was not someone who was planning to buy a ring.

"On the floor, everyone! This is a robbery!", four men, dressed in black cloaks with red clouds yelled in unison.

The black-haired girl and brown-haired boy cried out and let themselves fall to the floor immediately. Sasuke however, stood a little shocked. Could this day get any worse, for fuck's sake?! If he hadn't been an Uchiha, he would have most likely yelled and started pulling on his hair. But he was an Uchiha, so he refrained himself. But the temptation was most definitely there.

"Didn't you hear me? Get down, now!", one of the four men yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped out of his slight daze and did as he was told; he laid himself down on the carpeted floor of the jewellery calmly and glared at the four men. All four of them were tall, had a weird straw hat on their head to prevent people from recognizing them, and carried one or multiple weapons. One of them was now located beside the young couple, keeping a close eye on them as the girl quietly sobbed. The second man was located next to the door and locked it before turning the sign to 'closed'. The third one was standing next to Sasuke, pointing a small pistol at him in case he tried something weird. The fourth man was standing behind the counter, pointing his weapon at the jeweller. The jeweller was scared for his life, keeping his hands up in the air while droplets of sweat rolled down his forehead. Poor man.

"Open up the showcases, old man. We want everything!", the fourth man stated in a dangerously low voice that even send chills down Sasuke's spine.

The jeweller quickly nodded and pulled the small key from his pocket again. Before he could do something however, the fourth robber snatched the key from his hands and threw it towards the first robber beside the young couple. When the jeweller began to plead the robbers to leave him alone, the robber he had just given the key to punched him in the face. The jeweller let out a grunt and fell to the floor, hanging on to his now bleeding nose. The girl started shaking, and her boyfriend wrapping a protective arm around her while he cooed soft words to her. They were both clearly terrified.

Sasuke however, could only think about how much he hated today. It was most definitely the worst day of his life. First his father, then Sakura, and now this; the world seemed to be against him today. He looked up when he heard the robbers talking to each other, one of them picking up the phone behind the counter. The fourth robber dialled a number, and Sasuke briefly wondered if they were calling for backup.

After a few seconds, Sasuke could hear someone on the other side of the line, but the robber kept his mouth shut. Sasuke could hear the person on the other side repeating his sentence a few times, before the robber finally decided to speak.

"Is this the Tokyo police station?", the robber asked in a low voice.

Whether it was actually his usual voice or if he just lowered his voice on purpose remained unknown to Sasuke. The robber's voice seemed too low to be his usual voice, but it was a possibility. Sasuke himself had a pretty low voice too; just not _that_ low.

"That doesn't matter. What is your name? I didn't quite catch it.", the robber asked.

Why would a robber call to the police station and tell them that they were keeping people hostage? Because to Sasuke, that was what this was starting to look like. They were held here against their will, probably so the robbers would get money for them? The robber chuckled darkly, again managing to send shivers down Sasuke's spine. He would never admit it, but besides incredibly annoyed, he was also scared.

The girl on the floor whimpered loudly, and the man on the phone gestured one of his mates to keep an eye on her. Apparently she was making too much noise. The man that was standing next to Sasuke walked towards them and placed his hand over her mouth while pointing his gun at her boyfriend. Sasuke only now noticed that the girl's boyfriend had two triangle-shaped tattoos on his cheeks.

"Like I told you before, Naruto, my name doesn't matter. I want to talk to you about something. But first, I would like to give you some advise; this is not a prank call, so don't hang up on me. Or I will kill someone.", the man said before leaning almost casually against the wall behind the counter as if this was actually an every-day thing.

Sasuke did his best to remember everything the robber was saying and how he was acting. It occurred to him that the one making the phone-call was actually their 'leader', the one who knew exactly what to do. The other three also knew what they were doing, but they would look towards the one on the phone every time. He'd have to remember that.

"Good boy, Naruto. Now I will only tell this once, so you'd better listen carefully. Do I have your full attention, Naruto?"

The robber dropped his voice a few octaves lower than it already was, sounding even more terrifying before he chuckled darkly again. It was as if he was playing a game with the man named Naruto on the other side of the phone. Naruto, whoever it might be, seemed to have confirmed to attention to the robber, because he continued.

"Okay. Here it comes. I and three men are at a jewellery in the southern part of Tokyo. Apart from us, there are four other people in here. The old man who owns the shop is currently holding on to his bleeding nose. There's a boy and a girl, who are desperately holding on to each other and looking very scared. And there is a lonely boy, who is looking pretty pissed off at us. Do you want me to continue?"

The robber took a short break, most likely waiting for a positive reply from person on the other side of the phone. It didn't take long before he got one.

"Alright. We want two million dollar for each of those people, which makes a total of 8 million dollars. And yes, you heard it correct; we want _dollars_. Not Yen, but _dollars_. Got that? We want it delivered in bills of 100 dollar, in exactly two hours from now, at the jewellery we are located at. And we also want a helicopter with a pilot. Do you think you could do that?"

At the robber's demands, Sasuke's heart started to beat a little faster. The wanted ransom for the hostages? In _dollars_, exactly two hours from now? Getting so many dollars in _Japan _might be a problem. Sasuke looked at the small clock above the counter, noting that it was 1:24PM. So the money needed to be delivered at the jewellery at 3:24PM. Sasuke came to the conclusion that this was really bad, and briefly wondered if they would kill them too, if it was necessary. He hoped to god that he wouldn't have to find that out. His life might be full of people that didn't really care about him, but that didn't mean that he wanted to die.

Naruto, the cop on the other side of the phone seemed to be buying time. Even Sasuke could tell that. And the robbers could tell that too. The eyebrows from the one making the phone-call knitted together before he made a soft sound of disapproval.

"Well, that's your problem then. If we don't get the money on time, we will start hurting the hostages. So you'd better get it here on time."

Hurting the hostages? They were going to hurt them? Sasuke, the girl and her boyfriend, and the jeweller. Would they actually go as far as hurting them, or maybe even killing them if the robbers' wishes would not be granted? Sasuke hoped to god that it wouldn't come to that, when one the robber on the phone spoke again, but this time to Sasuke himself.

"You there, pretty boy. Come over here."

Sasuke wondered if they were actually talking to him, and what they wanted from him. Only when one of the other robbers came towards him and pulled him up by his arm, he stood up. So they were talking to him. The robber pushed him towards the one with the phone. Sasuke was confused, to say the least, and decided it would be best to wait for someone to tell him what to do.

"Well, Naruto. Just because you seem like a nice person, I'll let you talk to one of them. It's the lonely boy who was looking very pissed off. Here he is.", the leader on the phone said, before he handed to phone to Sasuke.

"Hello?", Sasuke asked a little uncertain. What was he supposed to say? Why were they letting him talk to the police?

"Hello. I'm Naruto, I work at the Tokyo police station. Who is this?", came a young voice from the other side.

So this was Naruto, the police officer who was supposed to save them. Sasuke had no idea why, but he liked the man's voice. It sounded warm, and held concern. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that this Naruto guy was a really nice person who cared about _everyone_ around him. Sasuke just wondered if Naruto was a good police officer too, because he sounded so young.

A little uncertain, Sasuke turned his head towards the robber that had just given him the phone. For the first time that day, he let his emotions show, and with his eyes he asked the man what he was supposed to tell Naruto.

"Tell him whatever he asks you to tell him. We're not asking you to lie, pretty boy.", the leader answered Sasuke's unspoken question. Sasuke nodded and turned back towards the phone, ignoring the whimpers and sobs that were still coming from the black-haired girl.

"My name is Sasuke. I'm not hurt, and neither are the others. We're fine.", Sasuke replied shortly.

"Okay Sasuke. Can you tell me what's going on?", Naruto asked. Sasuke could tell that he sounded pleased, almost relieved. Did Naruto think that the robbers had hurt them already? Sasuke suspected that they were not that stupid; dead or injured hostages would only be a burden. But was Naruto actually concerned about them, or was it just because he was a cop? Naruto seemed a little dense in Sasuke's opinion however. He wanted to know what was going on, when their leader had just explained everything.

"Hn. Didn't these guys just tell you what's going on? They're keeping us here until you pay them 8 million dollars and arrange a helicopter. That's not that hard to understand, is it?", Sasuke replied a little annoyed.

"Alright, I get it." Sasuke could hear Naruto growl softly on the other side of the line, and it made Sasuke slightly amused to hear that Naruto was annoyed by his answer.

Sasuke was about to say something back, when Naruto continued with words that got to Sasuke more than they probably should.

"Just ... try to stay calm and don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Did that mean that Naruto was actually concerned about them, and not just because it was his job? Sasuke hoped so.

"Don't worry, I won't. Just do what you're supposed to do."

Before Naruto had the chance to reply back, the leader snatched the phone from Sasuke's hands and chuckled his dark chuckle again. The robber next to the door came towards Sasuke pulled him away from the counter, after which he order Sasuke to sit down against the wall opposite from it. Sasuke did as he was told and let himself slide down the wall, next to the young couple.

"You heard Sasuke, didn't you? Do what you're supposed to do, and everything will be just fine. Now I suggest you start worrying about that 8 million dollars, because you already spend three minutes of your precious time. Contact me if you have any news."

With those words, the robber hang up the phone, not giving Naruto a change to reply. Another chuckle came from his mouth before he turned towards his companions and took off his hat. Sasuke eyes would have widened at the man's appearance a little if he hadn't been an Uchiha. His face was covered with piercings; lip, ears, nose, and eyebrows were all pierced several times. He had bright red hair, and he seemed to be wearing weird contact lenses. The man gestured for the others to do the same.

The robber by the door was a man with almost white hair and purple-coloured eyes, and he had a weird, twisted grin on his face. The one that was currently standing next to Sasuke and the young couple seemed younger than the other two men. His hair was short and bright red, they same colour as his fiery eyes. The fourth man was the man who was currently still emptying all the showcases, throwing everything they held in a big bag. He had blue eyes, and his hair was blonde and reached to the underside of his shoulders. Considering his quite feminine look, Sasuke guessed that he had been mistaken for a girl many times.

"Sasori, Deidara; keep an eye on our four hostages. Hidan; make sure no one from the outside can see what is going on in here.", the man with the piercings ordered when all three others had taken off their hats.

The blond man walked towards the jeweller and dragged him to where the other three hostages were, after which he sat him down next to the girl. The red-haired man — which was named Sasori, Sasuke thought— had meanwhile taken his position opposite from Sasuke, so he could indeed keep a good eye on them. The blond man Sasuke assumed to be Deidara took his place next to Sasori and leaned almost casually against the counter. The other man however, seemed less obedient.

"What the fuck, Pein? What the hell are you ordering us around for?!", he swore, swaying his arms in all directions to emphasize his anger. Pein was not impressed by it, however.

"I'm ordering you around because I lead this operation. Now do as you're told, Hidan!"

The man whose name was now known as Pein lowered his voice dangerously, effectively shutting the white-haired man named Hidan up. He walked towards the door and stood beside it, making sure that no one from outside the jewellery could see him, while cursing under his breath.

Sasuke sighed soft enough for no one to hear and let his head fall softly against the wall behind him while closing his eyes. Getting yelled at by your father and your annoyed 'girlfriend' did not compare to any of this shit. Just to think that he hadn't even wanted to be in that stupid jewellery at all. It was all his father's fault, and Sakura's of course. If they hadn't been nagging about that stupid marriage that he was forced in to, he would have just been sitting at home and playing his piano right now. But no, instead he was now sitting with his back against a wall of a jewellery, while four armed men kept him and three others hostage until they would get 8 million dollars. Eight million dollars within two hours; it was going to be a hard job to get that money in time, Sasuke knew that. He just hoped that Naruto, the cop who was supposed to save him and the other hostages, knew how to handle a situation like this, because Sasuke considered himself way too young to die.

Again, Sasuke sighed softly. Today was definitely _not _his day.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, so what did you think of it? I would really appreciate your opinion about this, because I don't want stuff to get boring. I haven't written chapter 2 yet, but reviews will definitely make me more motivated!


End file.
